


Semblance Fun

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Gangbang, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: Semblances have many uses to Huntsman and Huntresses of Remnant





	1. Winter Summons Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter finds a way to pass the time on her trip to Vale.

Chapter One: Winter Summons Some Fun

Winter laid in her underwear on her bed aboard her custom Atlas airship, her hand lightly circling herself through her panties. She had such a long journey left and her lazy horniness was getting the best of her. Her own fingers had lost their touch the first two days of the flight.

She glanced over at the edge of her quarters where a painting her father had sent her lay face down. It was a beautiful painting of Jacques usual taste, Grimm, Beowolves to be specific. She'd considered hanging it up until she noticed his handwriting in the top left corner where it said, “To my estranged daughter, will she come home soon and end her foolish fantasies.”

Winter's thoughts left her asshole of a father when an idea suddenly occurred to her. A glyph appeared next to her bed at her mind's command and a slightly shrunken Beowolf appeared with an important addition: a ten inch erection.

Winter removed her underwear and crawled over to where her summon stood. She ushered it closer to the bed and grasped its dick hungrily. She moved her hands across her handiwork a few times before beginning to lick its head.

She had the beast place one of its paws on her head right before she began to take the dick into her mouth. Winter enjoyed the feeling of slight force as she continued down its length, her tongue moving across the lower part of the summoned member. 

Winter began to take the dick further into her mouth, 6 inches, 7 inches, 8 inches made their way down her throat and then just as suddenly came back into the air. She continued this movement for several minutes, reveling in the fact that her Beowolf wouldn't cum until she wanted it to.

She slowly pulled off the ethereal cock and turned around to crawl back on the bed a little. Then she backed up towards the beast's waist, her ass pushing against its waist and cupping around its dick.

She gave the beast some level of free will and was delighted to feel it push its cock down and into her pussy where it let the head sit for a moment. Winter then pushed her ample butt backwards and slowly pushed her pussy up the large cock.

She felt her ass hit her beast's base and stayed there for a moment, taking in the pure pleasure of penetration she'd missed so much. Her normal military stoicism was necessary and she saw it as her duty to Atlas, but the lack of sex in her life took a toll. Perhaps she should visit General Ironwood with her complaints at some point, maybe even getting her fill from her commanding officer himself.

She snapped out of her fantasy and willed her summon to take control. It wrapped its paws around her waist and began to move back, its cock slowly pulling out of her tight folds and causing her to let out a satisfying moan. 

It didn't take long for it to get a good rhythm going and before long the Beowolf was pounding her with equal force and speed. Winter willed the beast to begin playing with her ass and it started by giving her a light spank before beginning to squeeze her toned and supple flesh.

Several minutes went by as the summon continued to fuck her, its large cock filling her to the brim with every thrust. It's paws were surprisingly soft on her ass and the claws only occasionally moved across her body which served to arouse her further.

Winter felt herself growing close to cumming as it continued to thrust into her obediently. She used one of her hands to pinch her nipples in order to work herself closer.

She let out a loud moan as her pussy tightened around the Beowolf's cock lovingly. Once she came down from her high she took away the beast's free will again and ordered it to pull out. Then she turned around and sucked her own cum off the ethereal dick, enjoying how great she tasted.

She absentmindedly massaged the large member in front of her as she thought what she wanted to do next. An idea popped into he head and two more glyphs appeared next to the bed, producing two more identical Beowolves.

Winter ordered one to sit on the bed before she sat down on its lap and willed it to begin slowly entering her ass. Once that Beowolf was to the hilt inside of her luscious ass she order a second one to move in front of her and push inside her dripping wet pussy. The third was placed next to her head, allowing her to bury its cock in her mouth.

Once they began to get a rhythm going she gave them some level of free will. Within moments the three beasts were fucking her three orifices with all the passionate fury expected from Beowolves. Their paws grasped at her soft, pale skin, causing Winter to moan in ecstacy even more.

She reached her second orgasm much faster this time and as she came down from her high she realized how empty her hands felt. This was remedied quickly with the cocks of a fourth and fifth Beowolf. The fucked her grasp in a similar manner to their three brothers.

Her third orgasm pushed her over into bliss as she let the beasts take her in full. Their wonderful cocks filled her so wonderfully and their powerful bodies ensured she was being pumped with the fullest force possible.

Her fourth orgasm rocked her entire body and caused her eyes to roll back into her head. Winter's moans were barely muffled by the dick fucking her face. She was in heaven.

She fell in and out of consciousness for the next half hour and had lost count of how many times her beasts had made her cum. Perhaps nine times now, but it didn't matter to her.

She came one final time before willing her pets to slowly remove themselves from her. She then sucked off each cock that had been inside her, savoring the taste of her pussy, ass, and throat. 

The Beowolves then vanished and Winter put on her underwear again before laying back on the bed. She'd rest for a few hours before another session and repeat that process until she arrived in Vale. The next three days journey would be the best time she'd have for a long time to come.


	2. Weiss Summons Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss pays her sister's hotel a visit.

Chapter Two: Winter Summons on Weiss

Winter had rented out a hotel room in Vale for a slightly longer stay. She'd reported to Ironwood and her next assignment hadn't arrived yet so she had invited Weiss to come see her.

Now Weiss stood outside of her room, 727, and knocked for entrance. She heard a faint yell from her sister that sounded like “just a minute”, followed by what Weiss hoped weren't moans.

Winter opened the door and led Weiss inside. She was surprised by her sister's choice of clothing, or rather her lack of it. Winter was in nothing but her underwear as she led Weiss into the bedroom.

Weiss was then surprised when she was grabbed from her side by one of Winter's Beowolf summons. It was smaller than normal and Weiss was surprised when she felt warm flesh push up against her leg. “Weiss, I recently learned of something that I wished to teach you. However, I felt that it would be befitting to demonstrate it first.”

Weiss glanced down at her leg and was shocked to see an erect penis pushed against her by the Beowolf. Winter walked up to her and pulled her panties down and off her feet. “Winter, please don't do this?” Weiss pleaded.

“I thought you'd say that which is why I didn't bother with the formalities of choice.” Winter stepped back to the corner of the room and sat down before willing the Beowolf to adjust itself. Weiss felt the things large member move up her legs to tease her entrance.

Weiss looked over to Winter who was now teasing herself through her panties. She realized now that her older sister's finger was controlling the movement of the Beowolf's dick. The tracing movements caused the beast's cock to rub across her clit and entrance in an agonizingly slow manner.

Weiss bit down on her lip as hard as she could when Winter pushed her fingers into her pussy, the Beowolf following suit with its dick. Winter pushed her fingers to the knuckle and held them there, the cock similarly buried itself to the hilt inside of Weiss.

This position was held for two minutes or so before Winter spoke up, “I'm letting my pet have its way now sister, enjoy.” With that the Beowolf grasped Weiss's waist hungrily and began to thrust.

It stretched her pussy to the limit, Weiss had only been with men on a few occasions and none of them were as big as this. The creature filled her in a way she could barely comprehend. Any thoughts of defiance faded away as it took her fully and completely.

Weiss began to moan as the creature continued its assault. It moved its paws to grasp her ass and began to squeeze and spank her. The speeds its cock were moving at made sure that each time it bottomed out it produced a loud slapping sound.

Weiss came and lost her balance, her body falling forward into the grasp of another Beowolf projection. It held her in place for a moment before forcing Weiss to take its own cock into her mouth. It took her a few moments to adjust to her mouth being used, but very soon Weiss was being spit roasted like a pro.

The two summons were working in tandem, each time the one in her mouth thrust forward the one inside her pussy pulled out and vice versa. Weiss was in bliss as their paws grasped her ass and throat. Winter was meanwhile continuing to finger herself as she watched her little sister be fucked by her own creations.

They used her for so long, Weiss lost track of time along with how many times she orgasmed. Once she came down from her latest one, the two Beowolves pulled out of her and dropped her onto the bed.

She was unable to catch her breath before one of them moved behind her as she lay on her stomach and began to push into her ass. The other choked her on its cock as she began to moan out in pained pleasure. 

The beasts ravaging her didn't care about her comfort as they mercilessly plowed into her ass and mouth. Weiss's pain from being fucked in the ass soon passed and she was once again in ecstacy. Her body was an instrument and these beasts were playing it masterfully.

Weiss came two more times before the summons disappeared and Winter stepped over to the bed. She sat down next to Weiss's head as her younger sister tried to recover. “I suppose some thanks are in order my dear sister.” 

Weiss responded by moving her head between Winter's legs and began to suckle on her older sister's clit. One of her hands moved to begin fingering the elder Schnee with three fingers as quickly as Weiss could manage.

Weiss soon began to worm her tongue into her sister's pussy as her fingers turned their attention to her clit. Her other hand grasped the ass she was so jealous of, the bountiful thing moving between her squeezing hand beautifully.

Next Weiss began to finger her sister's ass as well and it only took a few minutes for her to cum. Weiss lapped up as much of Winter's cum as she could manage before sitting up. She showed off her bounty and was surprised when Winter pulled her into a purely lustful kiss.

They shared Winter's cum before breaking away from the kiss. The two young women realized their hands were grasped onto one another's asses and suddenly moved away. 

“So Winter, will you teach me how to make my Summons do that?” Weiss asked happily.

“Of course little sister, we can start as soon as you want.” Winter said with returning authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests for future chapters in the comments.


End file.
